Many individuals suffer from ailments such as colds, allergies, asthma, and the like. Oftentimes individuals take over-the-counter medications or prescription medications to help ease the symptoms of such conditions and ailments. These medications, however, can often take a long time to make the individual feel better and may have harmful side effects. The present invention features a medicinal healing booth system for treating a user with medicated steam for helping to relieve symptoms of colds, allergies, and asthma. For example, the system can release medicated steam onto an individual within the booth and subject him/her to infrared light (e.g., 5-6 minutes). The medicinal healing booth system can also provide a quick and easy means of dispensing medication under medical supervision in hospitals, clinics, or the like, for example the medication may be released with the steam or vapor.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.